Fire with Water
by BEST BRODA
Summary: This is a story about Natsu and Juvia. Natsu and Lucy are a couple but when Natsu and Juvia see Lucy kissing Gray, Natsu runs off and Juvia is trying to help him. Can Natsu forget about Lucy and leave a happily ever after with Juvia? Read to find out (R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own fairy tail characters but i wish i would  
Anyway this is my first Natsu x Juvia fanfic so tell me what you think after reading it**

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since the incident.

**FLASHBACK**

**NATSU'S POV**

"Yo minna I'm here" I greeted everyone in the guild "morning" they answered. "Where is Luce?" I asked them but no one knew. "Wasn't she with you Natsu?" asked the sweet and kind Mira. (It has been three weeks since Luce and I became a couple) "no yesterday she said she needed time for herself so I let her be" I answered and decided to spend some time fighting like I used to .After some time she came and I rushed to her "morning Luce how are you?" I asked her "good morning to you too Natsu I'm fine thank you for considering about me" she answered me with her beautiful smile "well you are my soon-to-be mate and I can't wait until I mark you" I told her "yeah me too" she said and left to chat with Levy.

**END OF NATSU'S POV**

**LUCY'S POV**

**"**Yeah me too" I told him and left to chat with Levy-chan

"Hey Levy-chan" I greeted her "hey Lu-chan how are you doing?" she asked me "well… come with me and I'll explain you I don't want people to hear us" "and when I mean people I mean a certain dragon slayer who happens to be my boyfriend I said to her and dragged her to my apartment. "So Lu-chan will you tell me what's bothering you?" "It's my feelings toward Natsu I I think that I don't love him anymore" "Nani?" she blinked in surprise "but you seem so happy whenever you are with him" "I was happy because I I don't know I was but now I'm not. So please tell me what can I do? I asked her "Well I don't know, the only thing I know is that you should do something before he marks you" "Why" I asked "Well I read in a book about dragons and dragon slayers that if a dragon or dragon slayer marks his loved one and then this loved one breaks their heart they will be desperate and lonely for the rest of their lives" she finished "oh Levy-chan you just made me more nervous .You didn't help me at all, you just made things worse for me." I scolded her "sorry? Lu-chan I don't really know what else to tell you to make you feel better, but I know that you should hurry before he marks you" "yeah I know, I'll think of something when the times come" "bye Lu-chan and good luck" she said before leaving.

**END OF LUCY'S POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Hours later at the guild.

"Ah" signed a bored fire dragon slayer "what's wrong with you fire lizard? Not that I care about you." Gajeel asked the salmon haired male mage. "I'm bored because Lucy isn't here" Natsu answered to the iron dragon slayer "whatever" Gajeel said and left. "What's wrong Natsu" asked Mira "it's nothing serious it's just that the guild is not so good without Lucy" the dragon slayer answered and she gave a smile before saying "well then go talk to her, spend your time with her" she suggested "I don't think that's a good idea" Levy said but Natsu had already left.

On his way to his girlfriend apartment Natsu saw a blue haired woman and understood immediately that it was Juvia. "What are you doing here Juvia" he asked the water mage "oh Juvia is just waiting gray-sama" "Why? Where is he?" Natsu asked again "Juvia saw her beloved Gray-sama got into Lucy's-san apartment a while ago" she answered to the slayers question "Why would he be there?" Natsu thought but didn't give attention "come on with me then we will use the door since you can't climb through the window, but we will get inside like ninjas okay?" he said and grabbed her hand before she could protest.

Natsu opened the door with key that Lucy gave him and along with juvia they went upstairs without making a noise. Natsu was smiling at the thought that he would scare the hell out of the ice princess and would kiss Lucy afterwards to forgive him for scaring her too, but what they saw shocked them. There in the middle of the room Gray and Lucy were kissing "what the hell" Natsu thought and run away heartbroken "Natsu-san wait" Juvia whispered and run after him

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It has been 3 weeks since the incident and no one have seen neither Natsu nor Juvia. Lucy doesn't seem to care so much about her boyfriend cause when people ask her where is natsu, she simple says that she doesn't know and that he must be fine since he is Natsu and spends quite a lot of time with Gray. The guild members were thinking about their nakamas until Juvia got into the guild crying "Juvia. What happened? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" the members asked but Juvia ignored all of them and headed toward the table where Lucy and Gray were sitting "Good morning Juvia" Lucy greeted her with a smile "hey Juvi" He didn't finish because she slapped him. Everyone in the guild was left with his/hers mouth open Juvia never slapped Gray before. "What was that for?" he asked surprised "That was for betraying your closest friend or should Juvia say for your **_EX_** best friend you bastard" Juvia shouted and everyone kept staring at her. "Juvia what do you mean by that?" Erza asked the water mage "Juvia will explain you everything after she beat him" she said angry "please Juvia calm down and explain everything" Erza said and Juvia started "Well three weeks ago Natsu-san and Juvia found something terrible" "what exactly?" Mira asked "We saw this fucking stripper" she looked at Gray "and this fucking cheating beach" she looked at Lucy "kissing in her fucking house". Everyone in the guild was left speechless "Gray, Lucy is what Juvia said true?" Erza asked with a killing aura around her. Both gray and Lucy nodded their heads slowly "and now because of you Natsu-san is at the hospital" "Nani?" shouted all the members in surprise "why? What happened?" some members asked.

The first week after we saw _them_ kissing Natsu run away and Juvia run after him but he was fast so Juvia lost him. She searched for him, but he was nowhere to be seen, but Juvia didn't give up and fortunately for her she heard about him. Juvia heard that he was at a hospital because he had took out 1 dark guild by himself, but when Juvia got to the hospital the nurses said that Natsu-san had already left.

The second week Juvia heard that the Salamander was seen mostly in bars and she started searching for him. Of course she was heartbroken too, but Natsu was in a by far worse situation than her so she search as much as she could and one day she found him. She got into one bar and saw Natsu fighting with some drunkards so Juvia got him out and headed to a hotel, he insisted to go to another bar but she didn't listen to him. Juvia bathed him with her magic and returned with him to Magnolia. "Then why is at a hospital?" Levy asked and the other mages nodded wanting to ask the same "After Juvia got to her house (she decided to live like Lucy, not that she didn't like Fairy Hills, but because she thought by having a house to herself she would seem more mature and Gray would notice her) she laid Natsu on her couch to make him feel better after taking the train and she went to the grocery. When she came back, she found Natsu on the floor passed out, she thought that he had been taking drugs secretly and carried him to the hospital. She finished her story "Well it isn't my fault that he started taking drugs" Gray said annoyed. At his comment Juvia became so angry that it started raining outside (well it was more like a storm) and trapped Gray into her Water Lock "How could you say something like that you bastard? **_IT IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT" _**she shouted at him. While Gray was trying to use his magic Juvia started boiling the water to the point that his magic was useless "Juvia stop" said all the members.

**At The Hospital. **

"Ju..Juvia" Natsu whispered.

**Back At The Guild**

"Juvia where are you?" she heard Natsu's voice and she run toward the hospital. "Gray are you okay?" Lucy asked "Yeah I'm fine" he answered. "Juvia" Erza shouted and looked at Gray and Lucy "I will deal with you later" she said before running after her.

**When Juvia Arrived At The Hospital**

"Juvia" Natsu whispered one more time "Juvia is here Natsu-san" she calmed him down "where were you? I was worried about that this bastard hurt you" Natsu said but Juvia didn't understand what was he talking about "Who are you talking about Natsu-san?" she asked "this bastard today tried to steal your house when you were out, luckily I got up from your couch and saw him, but because I wasn't feeling well I tried to beat him up without using my magic. He wasn't that powerful so I let him escape but the bastard he threw me a drug and I passed out" he explained "Oh thank you Natsu-san" she said "no I should be the one who should thank someone here. You took me out of that bar sorry if I was a jerk, I am not me when I drink and also thank you for being there for me when I needed someone" he scratched his check. Juvia giggled at first and then said "it is okay Natsu-san you didn't do something bad at all and you don't have to thank Juvia for anything she did what everyone else would do" she said "when I get out of here, would you mind if I take you out to thank you?" he asked blushing Juvia blushed as well "did just natsu asked juvia on a date?" she thought "eh.. there is no need.. but if you want Juvia would really like to go out with you" she answered smiling "Ahem" Erza interrupted them, Juvia jumped to the other corner of the room so Erza wouldn't see her red face and Natsu put the blanket on his face for the same reason "So Natsu how are you?" Erza asked him "I'm fine" he said and looked at Juvia "thanks" "I know that you are fine, I can see that I mean about your relationship, I heard from Levy that if-" "yeah don't worry I didn't mark Lucy, so you don't have to worry" "So you can come to the guild from today" Erza said and 'hugged' him (more like hitting his head) "I don't know I think I'll stay home for a couple of days" "Nonsense, Juvia will come with you" Erza said and the water mage blushed and nodded when he looked at her "okay then" he smiled and his smile made Juvia's face become redder. "Okay we are leaving" Erza dragged him.

On their way there was a silence between the three mages until Erza spoke "sorry guys I have to go to the bakery to get some cake" "But Erza-san you-"Natsu closed her mouth and said to Erza who had a killing aura "please get as many as you like we will continue" and she left "you can't stop Erza from getting her cake or else…" he said looking at her blushing face "are you okay? You are red. Do you have a fever?" he leaned closer and she became even redder he noticed that she was getting warmer and warmer until he realized how close their lips were "S-sorry" he apologized "No it's okay" she said and walked to the guild. Natsu cursed himself for being such an idiot and followed her. After some minutes Natsu broke the silence and said "Juvia, remember what I said to you at the hospital?" "Which part exactly of what you said Natsu-sama?" Juvia blushed when she said that. "I like it" Natsu thought and answered "the part where I would take you out" he said "Yes Juvia remembers that" "Good because I would like to take you out tomorrow, what do you say? Are you free?" he asked. Juvia nodded, before Natsu could say anything they realized that they had reached the guild.

Natsu hesitated at first but looked at Juvia and pushed the doors shouting "Minna I'm back" everyone turned to see him "Natsu Welcome back" they jumped and hugged him very tight "I missed you too but you are killing me" he said "Lets party" Cana shouted and everyone agreed "Yo Salamander with just a hug you could have been killed huh?, seems you got weaker" Gajeel made fun of him "What did you say Iron princess?" they argued and soon a big fight started. After a lot of fights Natsu sat at the bar tired and Mira noticed that Juvia never left her eyes of him. "So Natsu" Mira started but he interrupted her "Mira I want your help" "what is it Natsu?" she asked forming a smile and getting an idea of what he wanted from her "Well I want your advice, I want you to tell me a place where I." "I? What Natsu?" she asked "where should I take Juvia to our date" he said and she screamed from her happiness but luckily Natsu covered her mouth with his hand "yu aswd Jivua om a datw?" (You asked Juvia on a date?) "Yeah so tell me the best place you know" "I have the best idea where and how your date should be" she said and explained him the plan.

As for Juvia she was admiring Natsu so much that she forgot he had asked her out, until she remembered "KKYYYAAA" she screamed and all the members looked at her, she blushed because she had humiliated herself "why are you screaming Juvia?" asked her friend Gajeel "Oh Gajeel-kun, where is Levy-san?" she asked "hm the shrimp? And why should I know?" "Because she will be your mate soon, or is she already?" Juvia teased him and he turned his head so she wouldn't see his red face "she is at the library as always" he finally gave up and answered her question "thank you Gajeel-kun" she said and left to find Levy.

**_At the Library_**

"Levy-san" Juvia shouted "Shhh, don't shout, you are in a library "oops sorry Levy-san Juvia didn't know" "Anyway what brings you here?" the bookworm asked "Well Juvia wants you and Erza san to come tomorrow at 4pm at Juvia's house" she said "For what?" levy asked curious "well Juvia has a date and she wants help" she answered blushing "oh and who is the lucky guy? Is it Lyon?" she asked but Juvia shook her head "then who is it?" she asked once more, more curious this time "It's Natsu sama" she had hearts in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks "Natsu huh? Don't worry we will make you an angel" she said and Juvia thanked her by hugging her.

**_Next Day at Juvia's House_**

"Levy san erza san you are here" Juvia welcomed the guests that she had "so Juvia we don't have much time" levy stated "did you take a shower?" erza asked juvia answered no "then what are you waiting for? Go now" she demanded and Juvia run to take a shower.

She didn't take much time since as she said "Juvia is the water and is very quick" "Come on Juvia we have to put make up on you and make your hair and pick you a dress and what shoes are you going to wear and something good for the-" "Levy stop it's a surprise remember?" erza stopped her from saying the surprise "do you know something that juvia doesn't?" "well we know where your date is going to be" the girls said in unison "tell juvia" "no" "please" again they answered negatively "juvia is curious" "we can't tell you it would ruin natsu's surprise and you don't want something like that, do you?" erza said. Juvia was sure that she saw erza smiling evilly but agreed saying that she didn't want to ruin his present for her. When Juvia was ready she wore a cute blue dress that got until her knees, her hair was straight and it reached her back.

After the girls left (they actually stayed behind some bushes and waited to see how they date would be) Natsu came. He wore a red t-shirt with dark jeans and a black jacket "you look beautiful" they both said to each other and laughed "come on" Natsu offered his hand and she took it.

On their way Natsu decided to break the ice between them because he couldn't stand the silence "Juvia I want to ask you something"

"What is it Natsu-sama? She asked

"Did it hurt?" he asked and Juvia raised an eyebrow

"Did it hurt when Natsu-sama" she asked confused

"When you fell from heaven because all I see is an angel" he said smiling and blushing a bit. Juvia blushed crimson when she heard what he said "t-thank you Natsu-sama but Juvia thinks you are overreacting "

"No I'm not, I'm just saying the truth" he said and the silence came again because they had no idea what to say.

This time it was Juvia's turn to break the silence "so Natsu-sama where are you taking Juvia?"

"Firstly we will go to the amusement park and after that we will grab something to eat at a restaurant" he answered to her question and she thought that it was very sweet of him.

"But Natsu-sama don't you have motion sickness?" she asked again

"I have but I asked Wendy to cast Troia on me so you don't have to worry about me"

They played every game and ride everything since Natsu was overreacting saying that transportation was the best now that he hadn't motion sickness. For both the best and most awkward moment when they were about to kiss in the lovey dovey house, where there were hearts and photos of couples everywhere.

**_Flashback inside the lovey dovey house_**

It was the last game that was left and they decided that it would be a good idea to try it too.

"Hello young couple" a woman welcomed them "Em we… we are not a couple….yet" Natsu said blushing "then it's the perfect time to become" the said smiling and gave them their tickets. They got into the cart and it was dark until they saw lights from the ceiling that they were like stars, the stars created a very beautiful atmosphere "it's so beautiful" Juvia commented. Suddenly they stopped and looked at each other's eyes for a moment. They leaned closer and closer until they were 1 mm far from touching the others lips, they could feel each other's breath, they closed their eyes but the cart started again and both jumped back blushing.

After the amusement park Natsu asked Juvia if she was hungry, before Juvia could answer her stomach answered for her he laughed a little while she was blushing "don't worry I'm hungry as well" he said but Juvia was still red "come on we don't want to be late" he said and grabbed her hand running.

When they arrived at the restaurant

"Hello sir may I know your name please?" the waiter asked

"Natsu Dragneel" he answered "Follow me sir your table is right here" he said and led the way to the table "here is the menu sir, miss" "Thank you" they both thanked him. Natsu scanned the menu and decided to order the half menu as for Juvia she only ordered a salad "Why did you order only a salad Juvia? If it's about the money don't worry I have a lot with me so you can get as much as you want" he said and continued "did I mess up? I'm sorry I didn't think that you wouldn't like the food here" Natsu panicked. Juvia giggled a little about the fact that he cared so much about the date.

"No it's not that, it's that Juvia wants to be fit for Natsu-sama" she said to make him relax "you don't need to" Juvia blinked at him "you are already perfect" he said with his usual grin Juvia smiled and thanked him for his compliment. Natsu called the waitress and whispered something to him.

After a while when they finished eating Natsu paid and took Juvia to walk with him "Thank you Natsu sama for the date Juvia had fun"

"We still have something to do before we finish our date" Natsu said and Juvia started thinking (oh no Natsu sama wants to sleep with Juvia, but Juvia isn't ready yet, even though she loves Natsu sama it's too early to do _that_) "No Natsu sama Juvia isn't ready to do something like that yet" she shouted blushing (what? Why not? ) Natsu thought some reasons why she didn't want to be kissed.

Maybe she still likes that ice-bastard (but then why did she agree to go out with me?)

Maybe she doesn't love me enough to kiss her (then I'll make her)

Or she thinks that I want to have (oooohhhh)

"No Juvia you misunderstood me" he shouted "I don't mean that… I mean the k-kiss" he said blushing Juvia blushed as well because she thought something inappropriate. Natsu took her hand come on I know the best place.

**_Sakura Tree _**

Natsu suggested of sitting under the tree and watch the stars Juvia agreed and sat beside him. They stared at each other's eyes before leaning closer to touch their lips "Natsu sama" Juvia whispered as she leaned closer "Nani?" "I want you to know that I" Natsu kissed her "I love you too" he said and she smiled "So Juvia I have a question before you leave" started Natsu "what is it Natsu sama?" she asked "well will you be my girlfriend?" He asked blushing although he had already kissed the girl he was still blushing "but I'm already your girlfriend Natsu sama I agreed to that when you kissed me" she answered smiling "oh okay then bye" he said and kissed before he headed to his house "I love you" he waved from far Juvia got in her house and screamed "KKYYAA he loves me he loves me Natsu sama loves Juvia" but she hadn't notice that 3 girls had broken into her house  
"So how did it go after we left" levy asked "did he do something prevented to you? Tell me and I'll punish him" asked erza but the best question of the 3 made it Mira "did he kiss you? From your reaction I would tell that he did and you founded it incredible am I right?" .Juvia said that she would answer all the question Juvia explained what happened after the waitress told them to leave and she described how hot she find the kiss.  
"So are you two together now?" levy asked Juvia nodded "and he didn't do something perverted to you" continued erza and Juvia nodded her head "and he also said that he loves you" finished Mira and Juvia became very happy and nodded.  
"Aawww how sweet" said the three girls "but wait a minute didn't he get you a teddy bear at the amusement park?" Asked erza and the girls nodded.  
"Yeah but I gave it to a little child he wanted it for his sister and I couldn't resist" aaaww "how sweet of you, no wonder that you and Natsu are a couple, you two are so sweet" said Mira and the other girls agreed "ok then see you tomorrow" said the girls and left.

* * *

**So tell me how was it.**  
**Good or bad. Please leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you find the previous chapter? **

* * *

**_Next day_**

Natsu woke up early to go to Juvia's house, he was excited to see her.  
When he arrived he knocked (not from the door but from the window) she opened it but before she could say something he kissed her, it was not so passionate like yesterday, but it was a good one "good morning" he greeted her and she greeted back "good morning to you too Natsu sama" "oh Juvia don't call me Natsu sama" "then how should Juvia call you?" "You should calm me like other girls do with their boyfriends and I'll call you like boyfriends call their girlfriends" he explained but Juvia still didn't understand.  
"Well let me make it simple to you Juvi-chan, do you understand now?" He said and she answered with a smile "yes nat-kun Juvia understands now"

"Ok then come here to give you your award for understanding" he said and grabbed her by her waist and kissed her with passion. She at first was surprised by his action but kissed him back, the kiss turned to a make out until someone interrupted them "you llliiiike each other" they turned their heads at the flying blue exceed and blushed a little but Natsu said "actually happy we don't like each other" he stopped for a while looking at the water Mage that had raised an eyebrow "we love each other" and kissed her again.

She leaned closer to him to the point that her large breasts were on his chest he blushed at the feeling of her boobs. After lots of kisses Natsu spoke "Juvi-chan when are you planing on changing clothes?" she looked down to see what he meant and saw that she was still wearing her pajamas and screamed "KKYYAA don't look at me nat-kun"

"Why?" he asked a but confused "Juvia is embarrassed" she answered with her head down so Natsu wouldn't see her face "don't be, you look great in everything that you wear ju-chan" his voice was so gentle thought Juvia and nodded "so get changed and after we will head to the guild" he shouted and Juvia giggled at his childish expression.

After 1 minute she was dressed and ready to head to the guild "where is happy san?" she asked when she realized that he wasn't there "he already left, he said that he wanted to eat a fish" he answered and grabbed her by her waist they talked about random things on their way to the guild until they reached the doors Juvia stopped there "what's wrong Juvi-chan?" Natsu asked his girlfriend "Juvia is embarrassed to walk into the guild" she answered to her boyfriend "you are embarrassed to walk to the guild?" she nodded then he suddenly picked her up like a princess and burst into the guild with her in his arms **KKYYAA** she screamed at first but hid her head when Natsu shouted to his guild members "hey minna Juvia is now my girlfriend so whoever tries to do something to her he will deal with me" **congratulations** the guild members shouted "now kiss" was heard from someone in the crowd "yes kiss" shouted another **kiss kiss kiss** everyone in the guild cheered.  
Natsu put Juvia down and kissed her everyone clapped their hands  
"Lets party for the new couple" shouted a guild member and they partied again Natsu got into some fights with everyone, except gray he didn't want to see him or talk to him, as for Juvia she joined the girls including Lucy "hey Juvia come here for a moment" shouted Cana from the other corner of the guild "what is it Cana San?" Juvia asked "I wanna ask you some questions about your relationship" said Cana "so what do you want to ask Cana San?"

"First how do you feel when you kiss him? Is his lips hot when he kisses you?" She asked and Juvia answered "well Juvia feels comfortable and safe when she is with nat-kun and yes his lips are very hot"  
"Nat-kun huh? You already have nicknames you are moving fast don't you?"

"Juvia thinks that her relationship with nat-kun is going well"

"So now the last question" started Cana "had you guys had already sex?" She continued and most of them men kept staring at her "no no no we haven't done it" she said loud enough so only the men could hear her "what did you just say?" Asked Cana "Juvia said that nat-kun and her didn't do it"  
"No after that what did you say?" Cana said "em Juvia said nothing" but Cana insisted that she had said something and Juvia gave up "okay Juvia said that she and nat-kun didn't do it yet"  
"Yet huh? Does this mean that you want to do it?" Cana smirked  
"Em eto" started Juvia embarrassed "leave her alone you old pervert hag" shouted Natsu to Cana "who are you calling old hag I'm 23 you idiot (A/N don't know if she's really 23 so sorry if she's not) she shouted but Natsu had already taken Juvia and left her alone with her drinks "are you okay Juvi-chan?" Natsu asked her and she nodded  
"Come on let's go on a date" he suggested "happy are you coming?" He shouted to his friend  
"No I will try to get Carla to go on a date with me" happy shouted back to Him "ok then buddy good luck" Natsu waved from far "aye sir" shouted happy.

At their date they went to eat ice cream and walk at magnolias streets hand In hand. When they finished their ice creams Juvia had little on her lips and Natsu kissed her and then licked his lips "thank you for the date nat-kun" Juvia thanked him "the pleasure is mine my angel" he commented and she blushed. They kissed each other when Juvia pulled away for air Natsu crashed his lips onto hers hard but pulled away after he realized what he had just done Juvia "I'm sorry let me explain" "its okay nat-kun Juvia already knows" she interrupted him "what you do now?" he asked "gajeel-kun has explained to Juvia about dragon slayers" she said "so you know that I'll become a little more possessive now" Juvia nodded "and yeah Juvia knows how she can calm you down" "yeah and how can you do that?" he asked "Juvia will beat you in a battle she" said at first and then continued "if Juvia's memory serves her right gajeel-kun" she stopped when she noticed Natsu's annoyed face  
what is it nat-kun did Juvia said something bad?" She asked "well somehow you did" "how?" "You said gajeel-kun and not gajeel San like you do with other men and I don't like it I feel…. I feel jealous" he finished "don't be nat-kun Juvia loves only you, gajeel ku- San I mean San is Juvia's closest friend he is more like a brother to Juvia so don't be okay?" She said to him "okay I'll try but I ain't promise anything" he said "its okay its enough for Juvia so where was I?" she thought for a moment "oh yeah I was saying that gajeel told Juvia that if the female beats the male on a battle the male will stop being like that she finished yeah you are right Natsu agreed but i won't be going easy on you" "yeah me neither" Juvia said "then let's make a bet if I win, you will sleep together with me and when I mean sleep I mean sex and if you win I'll do whatever you want for 1 month" Natsu suggested "okay then we have a bet" agreed Juvia "come on we will fight right now I'm all fired up" shouted Natsu with excitement "not now nat-kun we can enjoy our moments for now Juvia will fight you when you will become more aggressive" "okay but you have to give me a kiss now that we will not fight" "okay" she agreed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "okay then lets go back to the guild? Natsu suggested and Juvia nodded in agreement.  
At the guild when they arrived they sat at the bar and talked with Mira after a moment came gray with Lucy and the guild members went silent an looked with them with pure hate Makarov saw their actions and got mad with his children but before he spoke "hey don't you have something other to do go back to your businesses and don't look at them like that" he shouted angrily at them "I know that what they did is unforgivable but thanks to them I find Juvia so don't look at them like that" everyone looked at him surprised and apologized to them "thank you Natsu" said Lucy and tried to hug him but he stopped her and said "I said that I thank you not I forgive you" "I understand" she answered him "come on Ju-chan let's go to your house" Natsu's mood changed to happy when he said that "okay nat-kun let's go" she agreed and left with his hand on her waist.  
On their way home , well actually Juvia's home, they talked about random stuff until Juvia mentioned Natsu's kind actions to his guild members "well I don't want the other members to hate them" Natsu told her "you are so sweet" said Juvia and Natsu blushed they reached Juvia's house and Juvia asked Natsu if he wanted something to eat "well I'm a bit hungry right now but not for food for something else" he smirked "stop being a pervert nat-kun and let's eat" they ate and Natsu suggested "lets go to a mission tomorrow just the two of us I'm pretty sure that you pay a lot for this place what do you think Juvi-chan?" .She agreed and told Natsu that the reward should be big she paid 110.000 jewels for her apartment. She said she would go to bed and that he should head to his home too but he answered "but I'm already home" and climbed to the bed "you can stay for the night if you want nat-kun just don't do anything perverted, Juvia needs to rest for the mission" "okay I won't do anything so climb on" "just wait a little Juvia needs to change" she grabbed her blue pj's and headed to the bathroom when she got out she found Natsu asleep so she got in the bed too.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me if you found my story worth reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know that the previous chapter was not as long as the first but this one is bigger that the previous **

* * *

**The mission  
**  
The next day Juvia heard something that woke her up it was levy with erza she tried to get up but something heavy stopped her it was Natsu's body "well how was your night Juvia?" Started levy "as it seems you had fun yesterday" "that prevented Natsu I'm gonna kill him" shouted erza "no erza-San its okay we didn't do it yet?" said Juvia "yet? So you wanna do it huh? I think that Cana is right saying that you are a pervert" levy joked "anyway why are you here?" a sleepy Natsu asked "well we came here to see how Juvia was, we are her friends.A better question is why are you here?" asked angrily erza "well I'm her boyfriend and I can sleep with her" answered Natsu  
"Nani?" Erza shouted with an evil aura "he doesn't mean it like that" shouted juvia to defend her boyfriend "yeah we didn't do it yet we are not perverts" said Natsu "yet? Oh boy you two are really perverts" levy giggled and both of them blushed "anyway let's go to the guild and pick a mission" Natsu suggested "yeah let Juvia get changed and we can go Juvia" said "okay" Natsu gave her a kiss before getting of her.

After Juvia changed they started going to the guild, erza and levy walled next to each other while Natsu and Juvia walked together holding hands "what a cute couple" some people said while others said "young love" they just smiled at the comments and continued walking. When they got to the guild and went separated ways Juvia decided to spend some time with the girls to chat while Natsu got to the bar and asked Mira for a job for him and Juvia "oh I just got the best for you but you will need help" Mira said "is it really necessary?" And she nodded "okay give me the mission"  
**_Need a group of mages,at least 3 mages.(it would be better if one of them is water Mage or fire Mage) to check the mysterious things that happen at our mountain and take care of it  
City : preucos  
Reward : 600.000 jewels_**  
"Wow Mira thanks I'm all fired up" he thanked her and run off to where Juvia was "Juvia I got a mission for us "that's great nat-kun" Juvia said and Natsu interrupted saying "but Mira said that we will need help" "how about you levy-San do you want to come?" Juvia asked the bookworm "I would love to but there is something that I need to do" levy asked "and what is it?" asked Natsu "answer the question levy-San" Juvia ordered Levy "well me, eto, how should I say this" said levy "is this 'something' a date with gajeel?" Juvia asked and giggled with her friends "oh was that all?" Natsu said "ok then we will find someone else how about erza-San? nat-kun she can be very useful thanks to her armors think about it she has both fire empress armor and the sea empress" Juvia stated "wow Juvi-chan you are so smart that's why I love you so much" and kissed her "and admire you" and kissed her again "and find you so sexy" kissed her neck this time "nat-kun stop being a pervert and go get erza-San" Juvia tried to push him away "ok ok I'm going" and headed towards erza.

They discussed about the mission and erza agreed to accompany them "we are leaving in an hour" erza shouted after she finished her cake "Juvi-chan where are you going?" Natsu asked "well didn't you hear what erza-San said nat-kun we must get ready for the-" but Natsu kissed her before she could finish "I'm gonna come to your apartment after I get my stuff" Natsu said "okay Juvia will wait for you" he kissed her and run immediately to his house "come on happy we have to go" he said "aye sir" happy shouted Juvia giggled at her boyfriends behavior.  
After 30 minutes at Juvia's apartment she heard a window opening and got out of the bathroom to see who it was. She got out but didn't see anyone in her bedroom "must be my imagination" she thought but screamed when she turned around and saw Natsu staring at her blushing furiously "what happened Nat-kun why are you looking Juvia like that?" she asked him " well how long do you intend to be like that? Again" he asked her still looking at her. Juvia didn't understand until she looked down to see that she was not wearing anything , she was completely naked before her boyfriend **KKYYAA** she screamed so loud that Natsu had to cover his ears with his hands so he wouldn't get deaf.  
After their little incident they stayed silent until they met erza at the train station "what took you so long?" Asked erza "oh nothing serious, don't worry erza-San" said Juvia "if you say so, come on or we gonna miss the train" said erza "train? Why can't we go by foot? Natsu complained "no" said erza with an angry tone "don't worry nat-kun you can place your head on Juvia's lap" suggested Juvia "thanks" Natsu thanked her and gave her a kiss "you liiike each other" happy tried to tease them "happy we have already talk about this" said Natsu "I know it's just that I don't do it anymore and I miss the felling" said happy "its okay happy you can continue doing this, there is no need to be depressed" Juvia comforted him" thank you Juvia when we come back I'll give you a fish" he shouted and she giggled.  
When they got into the train Natsu passed out on Juvia's lap but she didn't mind, in fact she was playing with his hair that made him relax a little she continued playing with his hair until she felt asleep  
**_After hours_**  
"Juvia. Juvia wake up we're here" Natsu woke her up she blinked at first and asked "huh? Where are we? We are not in the train so where are we?" "Well we are at the city" Natsu answered "what? How did Juvia get here?" She asked once more "I carried you here" "I hope Juvia wasn't a problem to you because of her weight" "No don't worry you are perfect" exclaimed Natsu and gave her a kiss before grabbing her hand "come on we have to talk to the mayor" and they left the hotel.  
**_At the mayors house  
_**"Oh welcome welcome I'm the mayor of this lovely town" welcomed them the mayor "hello mister we are from fairy tail, I'm erza, this is Juvia, Natsu and happy".  
"Oh hello hello can you tell me what magic do you use?" Asked them the major  
"Well I use requip magic, Juvia uses water magic, Natsu is a fire dragon slayer and happy uses flying magic"  
"Oh this is great this is great, both a water and a fire mage" the major said smiling "so what is the problem exactly?" asked erza "we don't really know, some citizens say that they have seen strange creatures coming out of water or some other times they hear something like roar and see flames "it may be igneel" shouted "Natsu Natsu I don't think that this is igneel, I mean you said that he is kind he wouldn't do that think about it" said erza with a calm voice "I guess you are right igneel wouldn't do that" exclaimed Natsu with a sad tone in his voice "don't worry nat-kun I'm sure you will find him someday" Juvia comforted him "thank you "he answered back and gave her a kiss.  
"Oh what a lovely couple what a lovely couple. Even if you are enemies by nature you actually are a couple that's sweet" the major said "thank you for your time mister we will head to the mountain tomorrow if that's okay" said erza "yeah okay we don't have a problem, enjoy the city" and they left.

"So what are we going to do now?" Asked Natsu "well I'm going to the bakery, happy come with me I'll buy you a fish" said erza and happy answered her with an "aye" "well lets go on a date then" said Natsu and grab Juvia by her waist. They ate at a fancy restaurant and then ice cream, they decided to go at the hotel since it was getting late.  
"Oh boy I'm full I don't want to listen for food right now or I'm gonna throw up, but I'm great to eat something or better someone" smirked "Natsu as I have said so many times stop being a pervert and Thanks for the date nat-kun" Juvia said "oh it's nothing" said Natsu "so how are we going to sleep?" Asked Juvia "there are a lot of rooms so we could all sleep in separated rooms" "but I said that I wanted to sleep with you" answered Natsu "we will sleep together we are not going to do other things is that understood nat-kun?" She said and he nodded. Natsu got into bed and waited for Juvia to finish her bath. "Nat-kun I'm finished" Juvia shouted then "come here I have been waiting you" said Natsu "why can't you sleep without Juvia?" She teased "yes I can't sleep without Juvia and I think that Juvia can't sleep without Natsu either" Natsu teased her back "that's not true" Juvia shouted embarrassed "well then why are you blushing?" Natsu continued teasing her "what do you want now Natsu do you want a fight?"Juvia shouted a little bit angry with him"a fight? I'm all fired up" shouted Natsu.

She tried to hit him many times but he kept avoiding her fists. Juvia tried so many times until she gave up "okay Juvia gives up"  
"oh I'm haven't even started yet"  
"what do you mean bu that?" she asked curious "oh you don't mean"  
"Yes I mean exactly that" he smiled  
"if you do it Juvia will scream for erza-San"  
"I won't let you do that" he said  
"and you think th-" but before she finished Natsu started tickling her "stop hahahha…I…I said…hahahahhahaa…stop…hahahahhahaa…Natsu…hahahha…stop..right now…hahahahhahaa Natsu" she screamed "ok ok juvia gives up we will sleep together just stop"  
"I know we will but this makes you smile so I'm not gonna stop" **_KKYYAA_** she screamed louder this time **_smack_** "what is happening hear? Juvia are you okay?" shouted erza "oh sorry to bother I will leave now" "huh?" they both wondered what she meant until they saw their position Natsu was sitting on Juvia with his hands around her waist while Juvia had her hands on Natsu's chest, they both blushed but more blushed Juvia because someone just saw her in that position. As for Natsu he blushed too but not as much as Juvia he thanks to his instincs he liked it. Erza got back to her room and saw happy walking toward her "sorry happy did I wake you up?" he was too sleepy to talk so he only nodded "go to sleep happy I will come in a minute" she said and he aye-ed her.  
_Natsu's and Juvia's room after the embarrassing moment_  
Natsu had got into the bed first and told Juvia "come on, you said it yourself that we will sleep together" "okay okay Juvia is coming" Juvia got in the bed with Natsu. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him. She was a little surprised but once she felt the warmth of his body she placed her hands to his chest "wow, he is really hot" Juvia thought _warm_ she whispered "you like it?" Natsu asked her "yeah Juvia likes both your warmth and you" she said "I love you too, goodnight" he kissed her "goodnight" she kissed him back and they fall asleep.  
"It's really warm with him" Juvia thought when she woke up "huh? Where is nat-kun going?" She opened her eyes to see where Natsu was. "Nat-kun where are you?"  
"Oh Juvi-chan I woke you up, sorry" he apologized  
"its okay nat-kun, Juvia had already woke up but where did you go?" She asked him again  
"well I wanted to bring you breakfast here but since I woke you up my surprise is ruined" he answered "  
oh sorry Juvia didn't want to ruin your romantic idea"  
"well there is a way to make up for it" he smiled and Juvia understood what he meant  
"the answer is still no" she said coldly  
"come on" he complained "we have been dating for 1 week"  
"exactly it's still too early to do that"  
"well I'm not leaving until we do it" he exclaimed she signed "okay when we get back to magnolia we will fight and see who is the winner, remember the bet?" she asked  
"I don't forget something so important" he said  
"good so will you come to eat now?"  
"Only of we make out later" and she answered him "okay let's go"  
They ate and erza called them to go to the mountain.  
They climbed the half mountain and it was really cold "I don't think that something is going to happen" signed Natsu "be patient Natsu we are only half way to the top maybe something is there" erza said "will you guys be okay? I mean look at you, you are freezing and we are half way only, you search here I will go up and look there" "be careful nat-kun Juvia doesn't want something to happen to you" Juvia said with a worried tone "don't worry I'll come back to you before you realize it" he kissed her and climbed up with happy "don't worry Juvia it's Natsu we are talking about and if something happens he has happy he will tell us and we will got to him immediately" erza tried calm her friend. Her words made her relax a little and they continued searching for something unusual ways, erza suggested to get separated and said that they would finish earlier and could wait for Natsu then, Juvia agreed after she heard a good reason to do it.  
Erza POV  
"I suggested to Juvia to search in different ways, she at first denied saying that it could be dangerous I had thought about it already and said to her that if someone find a creature then we should call for help, she said that it was a good idea but denied again so I did something inadmissible I said that if we split up we would wait for Natsu and she said I had a point and finally agreed.  
In reality I had sensed a weird magic power and I was sure that someone was following us so I thought it would be better if Juvia wasn't involved In something like this, I know that teamwork is better but if she fought here she would be a burden because the only thing that she would think about is Natsu's safety not that I am not concerned about him. Anyway after I was sure Juvia was far I called the Mage that had been following us  
"Come out I know that you have been following us so face me right now" I shouted to him/her  
"As expected from the almighty Titania" said the voice "where are you?" I shouted "oh I'm right here" he said and suddenly appeared in front of me.  
"What do you want" I asked him "well my master said that I should kill everyone that will try to prevent our plans" he answered me but I was curious what their plan was, it wouldn't be something good I could fell that something bad was going to happen "and what are your plans?" I ordered him to answer me "our plan is to use the power of Juvia's lockser and then Kill her" he smiled at the last comment "you bast-" I tried to take my sword, however my hand moved on its own, I had just slapped myself "why did this happen?" I wondered "what did you do to me?" I shouted to him "oh that it's just my magic" "what kind of magic is it?" I asked him "it's blood magic sweetie if you didn't notice you slapped yourself I make you do that, I can control blood and make people to do whatever I want to, its a shame that you just sent away the only person that could do something on me" "what do you mean?" I asked once more "you are full of questions Titania but I'm afraid this is your last one, your little friend could turn into water if she wanted too and I can't control her when she is in liquid state" he answered me "now let's go" he said and my legs started moving on their own, I tried to stop myself but I couldn't so I tried to change into an armor Giants armor. I changed into the armor "it won't help you that much" he said and he tried to make stab myself with my weapon but I changed again to my normal armor, he then hit me and I felt unconscious.  
End of Erza's POV

Juvia's POV  
I was walking by myself and I noticed something strange, I felt that something bad was going on so I decided to go check on erza I run to her because something inside told me that she was hurt and I was right, I found her unconscious on the cold ground I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't wake up, "you may try as much as you want but she won't wake up" I heard a voice "what did you do to her?" I asked the voice "I poisoned her" he said and started laughing and then disappeared "oh no Natsu" I thought is to myself "is he okay? What if something bad happened to him? There there is no time for this I'm sure he is fine" I tried to convince myself in order to help erza. Natsu be okay. I thought and got erza to the nearest hospital.  
End of Juvia's POV

Natsu's POV  
I had climbed, I don't know until where but I felt something. It wasn't about me it could be about Juvia I tried to convince myself that she was fine I mean she had erza with her, what could go wrong? she is an s-class Mage. I continued searching for something unusual until I finally saw it, it was a lake there but something off was happening with that lake I walked closer and closer until I saw myself in the reflection "hey idiot" I heard someone calling me "where are you? And who are you calling an idiot come and fight me you bastard" I shouted back "I will fight you if that's what you want but not now for now just see your reflection in the lake" and I did as the voice said I looked inside and I saw a bright light coming from there and poof I was somewhere but I wasn't sure where until I saw that I was in the guild "hey what are you all doing here" I asked them but no one answered me so I tried to shout loudly "yo minna what's going on?" but again, no one answered so I shouted something that I knew none in the guild would ignore "free beers for everyone" but again nothing happened I realized that I was something like a ghost. I tried to stay silent but I couldn't I had to be noticed, I tried using my fire but failed, I also tried to hit someone but my fists would pass them "you can't hit them " I heard the voice again "who are you?" I asked him "I'm you" he answered "you can't be me I'm right here you idiot" I shouted to him "firstly I'm not exactly you I'm a part of you and secondly you just called yourself an idiot" "get to the point idiot what am I doing here?" I asked him "well you'll see" he answered and disappeared "wait" I shouted but he was already gone, suddenly I saw Juvia in front of me she was sitting alone in a corner in the guild so I decided to hear what she was mumbling.  
"I can't believe that Gray-sama kissed her! What does she has that Juvia doesn't? Maybe if Juvia made him jealous he would notice me" I heard Juvia I couldn't believe it "but who is such an idiot to pretend to be my bf? Oh yeah the little heartbroken dragon, this will be a piece of cake" she continued I was standing there hearing every word that she was saying but it didn't end it continued. I found myself at Juvia's house but she wasn't alone, she was with erza and levy "oh Juvia what a brilliant plan" levy said with happiness "indeed" agreed erza "your plan is perfect, using Natsu is such a great idea that idiot will never understand what are you doing, he is the most dense person I've ever met"Levy said "yeah me too" erza agreed "I mean he still thinks that he is going to find his foster dad igneel, can you believe him? He is so annoying that I believe his real parents couldn't handle him and then his foster dad left him for the same reason" every word made me feel worse and worse but what killed me was Juvia's comment "I hate him " hate him,hate him, I couldn't believe it, hate him, I couldn't get it out of my mind. "You hate her and everyone else, am I right?" I heard the voice asking me "no no this can't be true" I denied "its your decision to believe it or not, I'm not going to stop you" said my other self and disappeared "Natsu Natsu" I heard "happy? What are you doing here?" I asked him "what do you mean Natsu I have been calling you for 10 minutes but you wouldn't answer me. I even scratched you but you didn't wake up what happened to you?" Happy asked me "em nothing serious don't worry buddy everything is fine" I answered him "come on let's go back we didn't find anything and I think that we will not find something today" I suggested "okay" he answered and flied next to me.  
End of Natsu's POV

Happy's POV  
I felt that Natsu wasn't okay I heard him saying things unpleasant but I didn't get much so I decided to ignore it for now.  
End of happy's POV

Again Natsu's POV  
me and happy went to the hotel after my little problem but we didn't find anyone "so I guess she didn't love me" I thought "but why I don't feel right about this?" my mind argued with me. I kept battling until the major told us that someone was in bad condition and our friends were at the hospital I asked him where was the hospital and run with happy there I was hoping it wasn't Juvia but something inside me wanted something bad to happen to her I shook my head to get rid of all this crazy stuff out of my head and continued running. When I reached the hospital I saw Juvia outside waiting "you are here Natsu Juvia was so worried" she shouted and run to hug me I was not sure what to do because I was pissed off about the idea of her using me to get close to the ice pervert "what's wrong nat-kun?" She asked again and I answered "nothing, everything is fine about me what about erza?" "She was poisoned" she said and started crying "Juvia couldn't do anything to help her" she continued crying I didn't know what to do I mean I saw myself telling me that no one loves me now erza is poisoned I don't know what to think so I just gave her a big hug, she cried there for a while but i didn't mind I was thinking about my situation "I'm sorry" she apologized "you probably think that Juvia is a baby now and that she is crying and Juvia doesn't want something like that" she said and I said something that even I couldn't believe it "oh don't worry about me worry about your beloved gray-sama" "excuse me?" She said "yeah you heard me i said why do you even care about me go to your ice perverted prince what do you want me?" I shouted to her and put my hands In my mouth to shut me up I didn't know why I just had done this but I had just did it "get out" she screamed with watered eyes "Juvia" I tried to apologize but she shouted louder "leave now how could you say something like that I don't want to see you" she shouted but I wouldn't leave until I apologized "no leave I don't want to hear anything from you leave I fucking hate you" she shouted and I remembered my dream _I hate him_ she said there, now she said it in reality "I guess she was really using me" I run toward the mountain it was the only place that she wouldn't be able to go. After her comment that she hates me I run and left everything behind me I even left happy but I didn't care.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment. It is good to know what others think about my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

Are you excited? here it is read it

* * *

Problems

Juvia's POV  
It's been two days since he said these things to me "I thought he loved me but it seems that he didn't" I mumbled not noticing that happy was here with me as well "Juvia Natsu really loves you it's just... Well something happened to him at the mountain" he said and that got my attention "what happened?" I asked "well when we got separated ways because you two were cold Natsu and I climbed a little further but stopped cause even me with that much fur was freezing so we got in this cave and we found a lake Natsu said that you would love the view if you were there but then something happened he stayed silent for minutes I called him many times but he didn't answer me he was saying strange things?" "What strange things?" I asked "well he was saying that you don't love him and you love gray and hate Natsu, that you were using him to get closer to gray" happy said "Juvia would never do that" I shouted something happened that means "I can still make him love me but how?" I asked "first you can go to him and explain him that you would never do that said" erza, "you are awake I was so worried" I shouted and hugged her "yeah thank you, but you must explain to him that you love him" "but Juvia can't go up there it's too cold" I said "but if its nat-kun I'll go" I continued "happy go with her" erza suggested "aye sir" happy shouted and left with me.  
End of Juvia's POV

Natsu's POV  
I have been two days in here I haven't slept or ate something I was crying most of the day and thinking "why? Why me? Why am I such an idiot? How didn't I notice that she was using me?" I kept thinking until I heard my name  
"Natsu…Natsu" I first heard happy  
"nat-kun are you here?" I heard her I couldn't face her right now "Natsu-kun Juvia didn't do anything to get close to gray if that's what you believe"  
"how did she know about that?" I wondered "oh yeah happy" I answered to myself "leave" I shouted to them  
"no Juvia will not leave" she shouted back "aye I won't leave either" shouted happy  
"I said leave"  
"no if you don't want us to come in we will stay outside until you leave this place" she shouted one more time before standing outside in the cold weather so I just waited there to see what would they do next. Hours passed and I finally heard something from happy "Juvia I can't stand anymore I'm freezing let's go inside the cave"  
"you…you...Can… …go...If you...you want but ...Juvia will...Stay until... Natsu says...To her to... Go inside" I heard Juvia and couldn't believe it she was standing there freezing because of me, for my sake "Natsu" happy shouted to me  
"what?" I asked him  
"tell Juvia to come inside she isn't listening to me"  
"she will come to her senses and come inside herself" I said  
"no she is determined to stay out there until you say to her to come, come on Natsu she will die from the cold she had been crying these two days that you left her and now she is standing outside for you" happy said and that made me thinking after some minutes I heard a smack and I was sure that this was Juvia so I rushed to her "Juvia" I shouted "Natsu" she whispered and I headed towards her I found her on the ground and picked her up immediately she hugged me back and whispered "I'm .. Sorry If I did something ... To ... Hurt you ... But Juvia wants you to know ... That ... I love you..." She said and passed out in my arms.  
End of Natsu's POV

Normal POV  
Juvia opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital "no what Juvia is doing here? She should be on the mountain waiting for Natsu to come out and"  
"Juvia I'm here" Natsu answered her "oh I'm sorry" Juvia apologized "for what?" Natsu asked "I don't know for everything bad that Juvia has done to you" she answered him and he smiled a little "the only bad thing that you made to me was to make me worry about you" he said and tried to kiss her but stopped Juvia saw that he wasn't sure if he should kiss her or not so she pulled him for a kiss, their kiss became a make out until someone stopped them "ahem lovebirds when you are done tell me" said gray, "idiot leave them alone they are having a private moment" said Lucy and hit his head "thanks to you two we are done now" Natsu said annoyed "don't be rude nat-kun"  
"sorry Juvi-chan" he apologized and kissed her again "what are you doing here gray-San Lucy-San? Juvia asked "well you were late so master suggested us to come and help you"  
"I don't need your fucking help" Natsu argued "as it seems you need it" "shut up" they argued "are you two fighting?" Erza said with a killing aura "well it's up to this bastard" "Natsu enough stop insulting him"erza ordered him _tch_ said Natsu before sitting next to Juvia "since you are here you can help us" erza said and then explained what happened to her  
"so you are saying that someone is after Juvia?" asked gray  
"well a dark guild would be a better definition"  
"I won't let them hurt you Juvia" said Natsu "I know Juvia" smiled to him "yeah we all will" happy said "aye sir" cheered everyone "so we know the ability of one member" lucy said "2, not one" Natsu interrupted "who is the second I think erza said only one" lucy said surprised "yeah she did" agreed Natsu but continued "the other one uses mind magic like Warren he can show you things that doesn't exist but he can only do it in one person" "so here is the plan Juvia will fight the blood user"  
"I disagree with that erza" said Lucy "and what do you suggest?" erza asked her "I suggest that I should fight him" "but he will control you, he said that the only human that can stop him is Juvia" gray argued "exactly! He didn't say anything about spirits so I will use them against him"  
"you have a point there on, then me and gray will deal the mind guy and Natsu will protect Juvia the whole time" _ahem_ erza heard someone "oh yeah and happy will help them" _aye sir_ he shouted the next day they would follow the plan.  
When they got erza out of the hospital they went back to the hotel. Erza said that Lucy would sleep with her since she had space in her room and Gray would get a room for himself. As for Natsu he would sleep with Juvia.  
"Juvia" Natsu called his girlfriend  
"what is it Nat-kun?" she asked him  
"I want you to know that I'm sorry for behaving like an idiot, I was such an idiot for letting you stay outside the cold waiting for someone like me"  
"Natsu Juvia is sorry too"  
"No you don't have a reason to be, I'm the one that made you hurt, you are an angel I don't deserv-" he didn't finish his sentence because Juvia had slapped him and then hugged him  
"Don't ever try to say that again Natsu you have every right to be with the one you love you are good too, you are funny, you are very strong, you care about others more than yourself, you are cute and you make Juvia happy" she said to him and he smiled  
"isn't that what am I supposed to do?" he said to her  
"what do you mean by that?" She asked  
"I mean that in love you must always make the one you love happy whatever the prize may be even if you won't be loved back" he explained, Juvia was amazed from what Natsu had just said  
"Who are you and what have you done to my mate?" she asked him  
"What do you mean? I am the same good, funny, the strongest guy you have ever met, also I am the same sexy guy you know and for you to know I can be sweet too" he said  
"Easy there sexy strongest person I've ever met" Juvia teased him "okay you may be sweet too sometimes Juvia has to admit that the thing you said before was sweet, but you forgot one thing"  
"and what is that?" he asked  
"That Juvia **_loves_** you" she kissed him  
"so you admit that I'm sexy" he teased her  
"Yes you are but you aren't the strongest guy Juvia has ever met as far as Juvia remembers you lost to Laxus-san" she teased him back "and he has nice muscles too"  
"hey I have a great body as well" he protested  
"Juvia knows" she laughed with him"  
"fine, even if Laxus is a little better than me I have something that he hasn't"  
"and what is that?" she asked  
"I have someone that loves me and I love her" he said and kissed her.  
"I'm very lucky that I found you" Natsu said smiling  
"Juvia too" she said "now come on lets go to sleep"  
"ok goodnight I love you" he kissed her forehead and then hugged her she placed her hands on his chest and whispered "goodnight I love you too"

**The next day**  
"Where are you bastard?" shouted erza  
"so you came back Titania"  
"indeed I'm here to prevent your plans"  
"I'm sorry Titania but this time I'll kill you for sure"  
He laughed and tried to move her with his magic "why aren't you moving? I command you to move" he shouted again but nothing happened "ok then, if I can't make you hurt yourself, I'll do it on my own" he said again and teleported behind her, but before he could hit her she changed into her _Adamanton_ armor "damn it. How long can you stay like that? you are only defensive not offensive" he said "re-equip" erza shouted and changed into her _Black Wing_ armor and tried to hit the man "you will never hit me in this speed" he got hit from behind "what? How there are two of you?" He asked "Gemini you can change back" Lucy shouted to her spirit "so it was a spirit that's why I couldn't control you, well played" he said and passed out "come on we have to continue and help the others" said erza to Lucy.  
"Come on Juvia" said gray  
"Why do I have to be with you?" Juvia asked annoyed  
"some months ago you would really love to go with me anywhere" replied Gray  
"yeah months ago. I got over you when you did that to Natsu-kun" **_tch_**gray answered annoyed "anyway we have to find the mind guy and beat him" said Juvia  
"you really think that you can beat me?" Juvia heard  
"where are you? Come out" gray shouted to him  
"I'm everywhere" he answered and suddenly pushed gray to the wall "what happened?" Juvia asked worried "I don't know I was pushed" he said and the earth started shaking "what's going on? What is he?" gray started shaking "Juvia run" he shouted "okay" she answered and run. When Juvia was about to exit the cave the exit some rocks fell and the ground under Juvia opened "_grayyy_" she shouted "_juviaaa_" he shouted  
"Juvia, Juvia wake up" she heard someone calling her _huh?_ "Where am I" Juvia asked  
"we are in the cave, remember?" Gray answered her  
"but I saw" she started, but he cut her off  
"what you saw was an illusion I already took care of the guy"  
"oh sorry for not being any help" she apologized  
"actually you helped a lot, I wouldn't be able to handle him alone, cause you know he would control my mind. Anyway what did he show you?"  
"Nothing serious" she said  
"come on tell me what exactly you saw cause I heard you saying my name a lot of times so don't say it was nothing serious"  
"okay I'll tell you" she said in order to stop him being annoying "well how should I say this?" she started  
"it can't be that difficult" he said and let her continue "you died" she said with a cold serious face "and that's the nothing serious?" he freaked out  
"See that's why I didn't want to tell you"  
"pff, just leave it, at least it didn't happen in reality"  
"no gray you actually got hit in the head very bad" he saw Juvia smiling with killing aura "what do you mean Juvia?"  
"I mean that you died gray, he did a lot awful things to your mind and you started fighting with me so I was forced to kill you" she smiled wider  
"what do you" he didn't have time to finish his sentence cause he had a hole in his chest made by Juvia.  
"Juvia" he heard someone calling her "eh what happened?" he asked the voice "you passed out" he heard the voice answer "who is it?" Gray asked "open your eyes and you will see" he heard and opened his eyes "Natsu? So how did it go?"  
"okay, it took me some time to find that son of a" _Natsu_ Juvia interrupted him "oh thank god Juvia you are awake" he said with happiness and hugged her tight "yeah Juvia is fine she just passed out from his attack"  
"who could have know that he could control two people?" Gray asked "you were lucky that erza predicted something like this" Natsu said and both Juvia and gray nodded in agreement "anyway let's continue" gray said "oh yeah, I was saying that it took me some time to find him, he was not somewhere here so I had to search all the mountain. The good news are that I found him and took care of him and i think I found his guild" he said "are there a lot of members?" Juvia asked "no there were only 4 or 5 scents there I'm not sure one of them was weird"  
"what are you waiting idiot lets go" gray said "I would already be there if I hadn't have to protect you squinty-eyes"  
"now I'm the problem fire-breather?"  
"Yeah you are the problem"  
_guys_ Juvia said but they didn't hear her and continued they argument _guys_ Juvia said again but they continued "**_guys are you fighting?"_** They heard a voice and they shit in their pants "no we just were congratulating each other for our work" said gray and Natsu _aye_-Ed "good then tell me what happened" erza said and Juvia explained her the situation "now that you know lets go and kick their asses" Natsu shouted but erza hit him on the head "idiot we can't just go there and 'kick their asses' we need a plan, we even don't know what magic do they use, we will go back to the hotel and deal with them tomorrow" "but erza" Natsu tried to convince her to fight them "enough Natsu or else you will not wake up tomorrow" she demanded him to stop _aye_ he said defeated and they all headed to the hotel.  
Natsu decided to go with Juvia on a date and Juvia agreed they went to a restaurant and then for Ice-cream  
when they finished their date and returned to the hotel.  
"Nat-kun Juvia is going in the bathroom" Juvia shouted to Natsu "yeah okay I'll be waiting for you"  
"good because Juvia has a surprise for you nat-kun"  
Really? He said not knowing what the surprise could be. He waited and waited, he spent 45 minutes there at their bed waiting to see what the surprise was "Juvia come on I can't wait anymore its been 45 minutes already what is my present tell me" he shouted to her "okay wait a minute it's embarrassing" she said back "what's embarrassing about giving me a present" Natsu thought and Juvia got out from the bathroom "here it is, I'm your present" she got out embarrassed "what? What is happening here?" Natsu asked "what is juvia _that_ ugly that even her boyfriend doesn't want her" she said with watery eyes "no its nothing like that" Natsu defended himself "I really want you now I barely control myself not to get you to the bed and fuck you" he said and made her cheeks red "but I don't understand why do you do this?" he asked concerned "did something happen to you?" he asked as the caring boyfriend he was  
"no" she quickly answered but changed her answer "actually something happened and it got me thinking" Juvia said  
"what is it you can tell me"  
"well when that guy who could control minds controlled mine he didn't only show Juvia that she died, he showed her what she lost" "what do you mean?" Natsu asked her  
"he showed me a lot of happy married couples with children playing, also Juvia saw babies in the guild and everyone was happy, Juvia smiled at these thoughts but then he said to Juvia that she would never get anything like that" she said everything that happened to her boyfriend "sshh it's okay Juvia" he embraced her on his chest "if you want I'll give you all of these things and even more" he said determined she smiled and hugged him tight "now lets do it" he said smiling "no we will just sleep" she answered him "but you turn me on like that" he said and made her embarrassed "no Natsu we will not do it today"  
"_Today?_ Does this mean that we gonna do it when we get back?" He asked _maybe _she teased him "oh come on don't play with me like that" he said and she giggled. He grabbed her by her hand and made her sit on his lap she screamed but he kissed her to stop her, she resisted for a while but returned the kiss they kissed a lot but Natsu was horny and started kissing her neck "come on Juvia don't tell me that you don't like this" he said and she moaned a little "as it seems to me you like it" he kissed her more and she moaned a little louder than before "Natsu stop" she tried to say but he kept kissing her neck he lowered to her stomach and kissed her there "you like this don't you?"  
"No... I... Don't so... Stop" she said "no we will do it here and right now" he said a bit angry "no Natsu stop it you are hurting me" Juvia shouted but he ignored her and ripped off her clothes **_KKYYAA_** she screamed so loud that he covered his ears in order not to get deaf "Juvia why are you screaming?" Erza broke the door she saw her clothes ripped off "what happened here?" Juvia couldn't speak she was standing there with her clothes ripped off and her whole face was red from embarrassment she whispered _Natsu_ and erza understood immediately **Natsu** she screamed she saw Natsu running away "come here you idiot so I can kill you" she shouted louder "not happening" he shouted back she changed into her _Black Wing_ armor and run after him but she lost him after a while so she decided to return to the hotel, at the hotel she found Natsu sleeping with Juvia and let him sleep since both of them were smiling.  
**The time that erza was looking for Natsu**  
"What happened?" Natsu asked himself "oh yeah I did those things to Juvia I'm sure that now she doesn't want to see me" he thought "nat-kun" (A/N Juvia changed clothes and run to find Natsu sorry for not mention it:P) he heard "nat-kun? Juvia wants me back I gotta hurry" he thought with happiness "Juvia I'm coming" he thought "Juvia" Natsu shouted. Once she saw him she run to him and hugged him very tight "don't leave me again like this" she shouted to him "sorry I thought that you wouldn't want me now that I did these things to you" he apologized "don't ever think that again Natsu I love you and I know about your instincts so don't worry I still love you" she said and kissed him he answered by kissing her back "thank you" he said after their make-out "no problem now lets go to sleep" she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom, they both laid to the bed and Juvia put her head to her boyfriends chest, he hugged her by her waist and pulled her closer to him and they slept like that.

* * *

**So you know what to do now. Tell me how was it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you like the previous chapter? This chapter is a mini chapter.**

* * *

**Next day**

"Juvia Natsu wake up you two" they heard _huh_ Juvia thought "who is it?" she opened her eyes to see Lucy "Lucy-San what are you doing here?" Juvia asked "well I'm here to wake you two up because you overslept" she answered "what time is it?" Juvia asked "its 11:20 so better get up" _what?_ Juvia shouted "Juvia can't is sorry for sleeping for so long" she tried to get up but her boyfriend didn't let her go "no stay with me" he said  
"no we have to go" she argued  
"but I don't want to"  
"Juvia doesn't care, it's her job and she will complete it with or without you nat-kun" she became water and got out from his embrace "well I wanna sleep, you weren't running from erza so you don't know what did I go through" he complained Juvia whispered something that only he could hear "really?" He asked and she nodded "what are we waiting for? I'm all fired up" he shouted and got dressed "what did you say to him?" Lucy asked "well Juvia told nat-kun that we will go to a date after the mission"  
"oh really? And because of one date he acts like this I don't think so, I think that maybe you said to him that you will sleep with him" Lucy said with a sly smile on her face Juvia's cheeks became a little red but she refused that she said that and told her what really said to Natsu _oh_ said Lucy "well the only thing I can tell you is good luck"  
"thank you Lucy-San" Juvia thanked her and got to the bathroom to get changed. "Come on beautiful" Natsu took her hand when she got out from the bathroom "good morning to you too nat-kun" she kissed his cheek "hey get a room if you are gonna do things like that" gray shouted "wanna go ice princess?" "Bring it on fire stick" they argued "are you two…" "no not at all we just greeted each other right Natsu?" _aye_ he answered "good" said erza "now let's continue" aye-ed. "Natsu you are the leader since you know where their guild is"  
"I'm all fired up" he shouted and led the way. After moments Natsu said "we're here okay remember the plan?" asked erza they nodded "ok start then"  
Boom "I'm here to fight you all" Natsu shouted but he didn't found anyone in the guild _huh?_ 'But their scents are really strong' Natsu thought 'someone is coming' "you are here salamander as expected"  
"what do you mean bastard?"  
"oh where are my manners. I'm jake from **arachè** guild as you can see-"  
"and I'm the guy who will kick your ass" Natsu interrupted jake  
"well all I see is death"  
"what are you crazy?" Natsu asked "I still haven't explained my magic" he said avoiding Natsu's punch "stay still for a second" Natsu said angrily "well I can see the near future that's why you can't hit me because I already know what are you going to do" he explained "oh and I have seen your plan so it's not going to work bring them in guys" he shouted to his fellow guild members.  
**Natsu's POV**  
I tried to hit him, but he couldn't  
'good they are coming' he thought and kept fighting "why are you taking so long jake?" his teammate asked him "I am just playing with him kyoka"  
"yeah whatever" they kept talking and I was watching my guild mates tied up "how did you captured them?" I shouted to him "easy thing idiot jake from here told me their future moves so I beat them easily" he smirked and I got angry and started hitting him but he made clones of himself "how did you do that?" "now aren't you asking a lot of questions idiot?" said the first clone "it is my magic" said the second "now I must capture you" the third continued "yeah as if that is going to happen" I said while fighting "oh it is going to happen or your friends from here" he stopped but I knew what he was going to say "since master wants your little girlfriend, I'm going to start with this one" he pointed at Lucy "no stop" I shouted but he didn't listen to me and he pulled a knife from his pocket and tried to stab it to Lucy "and here it comes kyoka" Natsu heard the other guy **_poof_** suddenly Loki appeared and took the knife from the guy "I won't let you hurt my princess" he said with a serious face  
"and what are you gonna do about it?"  
"I'm going to beat you"  
"yeah I wanna see you try" he said and made more clones of him that attacked him so I decided to help Loki.

* * *

**I know that this is a really small chapter but tell me if you liked it**


End file.
